As the Outcast Hears
by Rose Greenwood
Summary: Some years after the disaster at the Opera House the Phantom falls in love with a girl who is not what she appears to be. Rated M for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_As the Outcast Hears_

_"No one would listen__  
__No one but her__  
__No one__  
__Heard as the outcast hears__  
__Shamed into solitude__  
__Shunned by the multitude__  
__No one would listen__  
__I learned to listen__  
__In the dark, my heart heard music__  
__I long to teach the world__  
__Rise up and reach the world__  
__No one would listen__  
__I alone could hear the music__  
__Then at last__  
__A voice in the gloom__  
__Seemed to cry__  
__'I hear you'__  
__'I hear your fears, __  
__Your torment and your tears'__  
__She saw my loneliness__  
__Shared in my emptiness__  
__No one would listen__  
__No one but her__  
__Heard as the outcast hears__  
__No one would listen__  
__No one but her__  
__Heard as the outcast hears..."_

I sat on the catwalk singing, my bare feet hanging over the stage. I had gotten away from the stable for the afternoon to watch rehearsal. I had taken off my hat and the corset that bound my chest flat. So I was, for once, myself.

I watched my best friend Josephine as she sang. She was just a choir girl but she was infinitely better than the current diva, La Esmeralda, who was almost as bad as La Carlotta had been three years ago. I smiled, she was the only one, other than my uncle/foster-father, Monsieur Reyer, who knew that I was a girl, as opposed to the boy the stable-master thought me.

As rehearsal came to a close I hurried down the ladder from the catwalk, being sure to put my hat and corset back on. I thought I saw a shadow on the catwalk above me, but on looking up I saw nothing. I shrugged it off and went to congratulate Josephine.

I stood in the eves and smiled as she came towards me. "You were amazing Josie."

"Thanks Alyx." My name was Alyxandra, but everyone at the opera house knew me as Alyxander or just Alyx.

"I still can't believe they haven't replaced La Esmeralda with you. You're so much better." When in public I was always careful to drop my voice about an octave and a half. My voice was lower than most women's, but not low enough naturally for a boy of seventeen.

"Alyx, you know the managers can't do that. La Esmeralda still brings in crowds. They've shrunk granted, but still."

"You'd bring in even bigger crowds though!" I sighed, "I'll talk to Monsieur Reyer tonight at dinner."

"You've done that before and the managers still haven't listened."

I sighed again. "I know you're right Josie. I just wish I could help somehow." I stepped back into the shadows as a group of ballet girls walked by. I was used to hiding by now. "I have to get back to the stable or Monsieur Lachenel will hit me again."

Josephine looked concerned. "I thought...I mean, it seems to be getting worse."

I nodded. "Has been since he started drinking. I don't complain though, he takes good care of the horses, we need him. The managers were lucky they could still keep him on after the fire, so many people left then, including most of the performers and stage hands. Only the really old stage hands and staff members stuck around, those that the Opera had become their life. Like Monsieur Reyer and Madame Giry."

Josephine nodded, "Go then. I don't want you in trouble on my account."

I smiled and left, arriving at the stables via secret tunnels. Again I though I saw someone behind me, but, upon turning around, saw no one. I shrugged. I stopped at the secret entrance at the back of Cesar's stall and slipped on my boots.

M. Lachenel was at the other end of the stable so I wasn't too worried about being caught. I stepped out of the stall and finished my chores for the day before seeking monsieur out.

"Monsieur Lachenel?"

"What?" Since the fire monsieur had become gruff and a drunkard, it was always wise to tread carefully with him.

"I've finished. May I have my pay for the week?" I extended my hand for my weekly 10 francs. It wasn't much, but Monsieur Reyer gave me twice that for my allowance. I was saving it all so that I could afford my own home when I was older.

Monsieur Lachenel whipped around, the alcohol sloshing in the half empty bottle. "Done already are you? How is that when you've been sneaking off? Don't lie boy I know you get away, what I don't know is how." He leered drunkenly. "But you're going to tell me aren't you boy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about monsieur. If you examine the stalls you'll see that they're perfectly clean." Before I had a chance to say anything else his fist caught my jaw and I went down.

I caught his boot before he could kick me and tipped him over. He hit his head on the way down and passed out. He was still breathing. I took my ten francs from his pocket and left, rubbing the sore spot on my jaw.

That evening I sat with Monsieur Reyer at dinner. It hurt to chew almost anything, but I did anyway. Monsieur noticed though, he always did.

"Alyx, what happened to your jaw?"

"Oh, that? I er...I ran into the corner of one of the stalls."

Monsieur raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I ducked my head and blushed. I felt terrible for lying, but I had too. "Yes."

Monsieur sighed. "I will tell Lachenel to lay off his drink while he is at work. Hopefully that will lessen this kind of behavior."

"Thank you uncle."

He sighed. "Of course, I promised my sister I would take care of you. I've been doing my best. I know you thought that this was a good idea, buy I'm not sure anymore."

"It's fine. I handle it well enough. If you'll excuse me uncle, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

"Of course dear." Monsieur rose and opened the door for me. "Take care will you? Oh! And here's your weekly allowance." He handed me the 20 francs.

"I will, and thank you uncle, for everything."

He smiled, "Of course Alyx." He closed the door and I went, by way of my tunnels again, to my room. Again I thought I sensed movement, but upon looking was mistaken.

"How strange." I muttered under my breath. When I got to my room I unlocked the door and quickly locked it again behind me. I took of my hat and shook out my short, curly brown hair. I removed the corset with a sigh of relief. "Damn I hate that thing." I said to the open air. I stepped behind a screen to change into a sleep shirt, all of mine were more like short dresses that came down to my knees. Most had been my father's.  
When I stepped back out I looked in the floor-length mirror at the far end of my room and examined the forming bruise on my jaw. "Splendid."  
I walked over to my small vanity to cover it up with some makeup that I kept for just this purpose. When I got there however I noticed a wild rose from the opera house garden. "How...?" No one but me had the key to my room, and I was fairly sure it hadn't been there when I had come in. I looked at the mirror. I knew this sign.

"Monsieur le Phantom? Come out please. I know you're there." There was no response. "Alright. I just hope you see fit to show yourself some day." I covered up my bruise, curled up in bed, and fell asleep to unearthly beautiful music.

*Erik POV*  
I stood in the catwalks listening to her sing. Her voice was beautiful, lower than Christine's had been, but it was almost more beautiful because of that. Her song spoke to my heart. I knew the feeling that she put behind it. I had been watching her for some time, almost a year now, since I first heard her sing while she refurbished her room after the Opera House reopened.

I was shocked to discover the next day that she disguised her beautiful self as a boy to work in the stables. And horrified to learn that the stable master had become a drunkard and a brute, that he beat her regularly. Many times I wished to come to her aid, but she always handled the situation.

So for a year I watched over her, a secret guardian angel. I don't know what made me feel so protective of her, but I was. This day in particular though, I found myself watching her more closely. I watched her speak with her friend Josephine, and I considered sending the managers a note, she was very good after all, and I wanted Alyx to be happy. I called her this in the privacy of my own mind, for I knew I would never have the courage to speak to her in person. I had been too deeply hurt before.

I followed her to the stables and she almost saw me once, but I hid. She knew the tunnels and hiding places almost as well as I did, but not quite. I saw Lachenel beat her and her retaliation. I knew then what I should do. I went to the garden of the Opera House and picked a wild rose from the bush that grew there. That was what she reminded me of. I smiled, "My rosy angel", I whispered under my breath.

That night I followed her back to her room from her dinner with her uncle, Monsieur Reyer. Her room had an old two way mirror in it and while she changed I slipped in and placed the rose, still fresh, on her vanity. Just as I had slipped back behind the mirror she came out from behind the screen and looked into the mirror, she was examining her bruise, but through the mirror I met her eyes. She whispered "Splendid." under her breath and went to cover up the bruise as she had the others.

When she got there she saw the rose. "How...?" I could tell she was going through all the possibilities. Then she seemed to come to a conclusion. "Monsieur le Phantom? Come out please. I know you're there." I froze, she knew. She knew about me, but still wanted to meet me. How was this possible, what would an angel want with a demon? "Alright. I just hope you see fit to show yourself some day." I went to my lair to get my violin and played for her as she fell asleep. What should I do now?


	2. Chapter 2

_As the Outcast Hears_

I woke up in the morning, the Phantom's unearthly music still running through my brain. I groaned and sat up, despite the wonderful music, something told me today was going to be a bad day.  
I dressed as usual and went to watch the first few minutes of the ballet corps morning rehearsal, then hurried to the stable, not wanting M. Lachenel to get angry with me.  
When I got there he was already pacing and boiling mad. I was confused and terrified. I knew I wasn't _that_ late, so I walked quietly to get my tools, trying to avoid him when he was in this temper.  
Unfortunately for all my trying I still caught his eye. He exploded.  
"YOU'VE BEEN TELLING MONSIEUR REYER I'VE BEEN DRINKING HAVEN'T YOU BOY!"  
"No sir, I told him nothing like that sir." When he was this mad it was best to stay calm and not cower, that only tended to make it worse.  
"THEN HOW IS IT THAT I GET A NOTE FROM HIM THIS MORNING SAYING I'M TO LEAVE OFF MY DRINKING ON THE JOB! HUH? EXPLAIN _THAT_ BOY!"  
"I said nothing to M. Reyer. He noticed I had a bruise last night at dinner and drew his own conclusions." I was now thoroughly regretting that I hadn't tried to dissuade Uncle from saying anything.  
M. Lachenel eyes narrowed and his voice dropped to a dangerous level. "Well, since I can't take this out on the good Monsieur's head, I suppose his upstart little nephew will just have to do."  
Lachenel fell on me with more ferocity than usual. I found myself unable to fight back. I was on the ground, trying to save myself and he just kept coming.  
I curled into a ball to protect my vital organs, covering my head with my interlaced hands. I felt his foot begin to beat against my back, right into the boning of my corset. Then I felt a dull thud as his boot connected with the base of my skull, I screamed once and blacked out.  
~Erik POV (me: I promised didn't I?)  
I watched Alyx sleep that night, not sleeping at all myself. But I was used to that. She looked troubled when she woke up, which bothered me to no end. I wondered perhaps if she had found the music not to her taste. She went about her day as usual, watching the ballet corps. I always rather enjoyed that myself, so I had no objections.  
I followed her to the stable, I had some unshakable feeling that I would be needed this morning. M. Lachenel was in a rage when she got there. The second he lay eyes on her he began to rave at her about something M. Reyer had done. Then his voice dropped and he said that if he couldn't take out his anger on M. Reyer his nephew would have to do.  
He fell on her and began to beat her mercilessly. I waited for her to fight back as she usually did, but she seemed helpless against Lachenel today.  
After a few minutes I noticed she was on the ground in a ball, her hands over her head, and Lachenel was kicking her. I decided that now was the time for action.  
As I removed myself from my hiding place I heard her scream as Lachenel kicked her head. I became enraged, a blow like that could have killed her. I prayed that it was not so.  
I lunged at Lachenel before he got the chance to injure her more. Even in his drunken state he recognized the infamous Phantom. I grinned evilly before knocking him unconscious.  
I then turned my attention to Alyx. She was still breathing but her pulse was shallow. I gently lifted her up and resolved to take her to my lair, where I could sufficiently watch over her. It was not that I didn't trust M. Reyer to care for his niece, I just felt that I _had_ to do this.  
I hurried to my lair, she didn't stir the entire time and I frequently stopped to make sure she was still alive. Each time I was relieved to find that this was the case.  
By the time I had put her to bed in my home I realized that her friend and her uncle would worry if they did not know where she was. I resolved to write a note and leave it in her room where they would surely find it.  
I wrote it quickly and ran it up to her room, using the two-way mirror to enter. I left quickly after being assured that they would find it. I brought down some of her clothes incase she awoke and wished to change. I checked her immediately after returning. Her condition had not worsened and she seemed to be improving, if only slightly.  
I lay the clothes at the foot of the bed along with a note, should she wake while I was away. I then went to retrieve my violin and began to play for her, even if she could not hear.  
~Josephine POV(me: I told you it would be necessary)  
I sighed heavily as we finished rehearsal to break for lunch, La Esmeralda had been intolerable today. Part of me wished that I could be promoted to Prima Dona, if only so that she would have to leave.  
I went to where Alyx and I usually met but she was no where to be seen. After waiting a few minutes I panicked and went to get Monsieur Reyer.  
He was sitting off stage eating a small lunch. He looked so old to me I wondered that he was Alyx's uncle and not her grandfather. "Monsieur? Might I speak with you?"  
"You're Alyx's friend Josephine yes? Of course. What is it child?"  
"Well, it's Alyx sir. We usually meet after rehearsal breaks for lunch, but she's not here. I'm worried sir. She's never been late, or not shown up."  
M. Reyer frowned. "Alright, come with me, we'll go to her room and see if she's sick shall we?"  
"But Alyx has never been sick a day in her life. She told me so herself."  
"Yes, well there's a first time for everything you know." He led me down a maze of corridors to Alyx's room and unlocked the door. As I slid in behind him I saw she wasn't there.  
"Monsieur, she isn't here. Shouldn't she be here?" I was terrified for my friend.  
"Don't worry dear, don't worry. I'm sure it's fine."  
I was looking around when I saw something on Alyx's vanity. It was a letter I opened it and cried out. "Monsieur!"  
"What is it?" He took the letter from me and read it aloud. "_Monsieur Reyer,__  
__You are not to worry, your niece Alyx is in my care. You may wish to fire the good stable manager however. He has beaten poor Alyx quite mercilessly. I assure you she will be quite safe with me, I will not harm her. She will be returned to you when she is feeling well enough to leave.__  
__I remain, sir,__  
__Your obedient servant,__  
__O.G.__  
__P.s. To the girl Josephine,__  
__I will put in a word for you with the managers. They will listen to me.__  
__Again,__  
__Your servant,__  
__O.G._"  
"The Opera Ghost! But I thought he had died!"  
Monsieur Reyer shook his head. "Clearly not child. I am not concerned though. The O.G. has never broken his word. Alyx will be quite safe. We should return to rehearsal. And from the sound of things you should begin to learn La Esmeralda's part. The Phantom has never broken his word on that account either.  
I nodded and followed Monsieur Reyer back to rehearsal, wondering what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

_As the Outcast Hears_

~Erik POV(me: Alyx be still unconscious)

I watched over Alyx for two days, playing for her almost constantly, making sure she was alright. A few times on the second day she seemed close to coming around but each time she fell back asleep. On the third evening I sang to her before I went to take a short nap, I hadn't slept since I had brought her down.

"_Child of the wilderness__  
__Born into emptiness__  
__Learn to be lonely__  
__Learn to find your way in darkness__  
__Who will be there for you__  
__Comfort and care for you__  
__Learn to be lonely__  
__Learn to be your one companion__  
__Never dreamed out in the world__  
__There are arms to hold you__  
__You've always known your heart was on its own__  
__So laugh in your loneliness__  
__Child of the wilderness__  
__Learn to Be lonely__  
__Learn how to love life that is lived alone__  
__Learn to be lonely__  
__Life can be lived life can be loved alone._"

I smoothed her hair back from her face before leaving for a brief 10 minute nap, I was more thankful than ever that I needed little sleep.  
I awoke from my nap to hear her stirring in the room I had left her in. I stood up and straightened my jacket, which had gotten slightly rumpled from my nap. I waited a few moments until I heard her stop moving.

I went up the few stairs to the room and stood in the doorway. "Mademoiselle Reyer?" I had heard others around the Opera House call her by her uncle's name so I assumed that it would be alright for me to do the same.

She jumped and whirled around. "M...monsieur le Fantome, you startled me. H...how did you know that I used my mother's maiden name?" She didn't seem unnerved to be with me, but then I had left my mask on, so there was no reason for her to be afraid of looking at me. On the other hand, if she had been at the Opera House since before the fire then she knew what I had done before.

I bowed. "Forgive me Mademoiselle, it was not my intention to startle you. I have heard others call you by that name, so I assumed that that would be the proper name to use."

She wet her lips a little and I suddenly wanted to be closer to her, but I kept my distance, I didn't wish to scare her off. "Yes, it is. I don't want anyone to know who my parents are, they'd know I wasn't who I said I was if they did. I keep my parent's memory well enough without people knowing who they are." The hint of vulnerability I had seen when I startled her was gone, she seemed the enduring wild rose I had always thought of her as. "You...you rescued me from Lachenel didn't you? Is he dead?" She knew what I had done then.

"No. I have made the mistake of killing before, I will not do it again." I reassured her that I would not hurt her without using the words.  
"Oh, no, it's not that I'm afraid. I wouldn't have minded, but that would be difficult to explain wouldn't it." She smiled, she was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Your uncle and your friend Josephine know I'm still alive. The managers will know very soon as well."

Her face lit up. "You intend to send them a letter telling them to let Josie be prima Dona?"

Her reaction was all the reward I could ever ask. "Yes."

"Oh, Monsieur le Fantome, thank you, thank you so much." She came closer to me, hesitated slightly and hugged me. I have to admit I was a little startled, but I hugged her back anyway. She was only a little shorter than I and her head rested softly on my shoulder. I couldn't image a more perfect moment.

We stayed that way until she released me and pulled away. "I...I'm sorry, it's just that, well, Josie deserves it and I'm so happy that she'll be prima Dona now."

I shook my head. "Think nothing of it Mademoiselle Reyer. Now, perhaps you should change? You've been asleep for quite a while. There are clothes at the foot of your bed." I turned to leave and she called out to me.

"Oh, Monsieur le Fantome, please, call me Alyx, or Alyxandra if you prefer. Mademoiselle Reyer sounds too...formal."

I smiled and turned. "Then you must call me Erik. I will see you shortly Alyx." My heart crashed in my chest as I said the name aloud that until now I had only dared to whisper in my own head. I turned again and left her to get dressed.

~Alyx POV

I woke up, my head bleary, I had no idea how long I'd been out. I came fully to and realized that I wasn't in my own room. I opened my eyes and saw rough stone walls forming the room I was in. The room itself filled with elegant dark wood furniture. I sat up and thought for a moment. Then it hit me, I was in the Phantom's lair. I smiled, how amazing, for me to be here.

I got out of bed and noticed that I was wearing the same clothes I had been wearing God only knows how long ago when M. Lachenel knocked me out. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and heard a soft voice from behind me. "Mademoiselle Reyer?" I jumped and spun to face the door, which I had had my back to.

"M...monsieur le Fantome, you startled me. H...how did you know that I used my mother's maiden name?" I already suspected that he had heard it around the Opera House, but I needed to say something to give me time to regain my composure.

He bowed, he seemed the perfect gentleman really, I couldn't see why everyone called him a monster. "Forgive me Mademoiselle, it was not my intention to startle you. I have heard others call you by that name, so I assumed that that would be the proper name to use."

I licked my lips, a little nervous to be in the presence of such a person, not out of fear, but because I had always rather sided with him over the Vicomte. Had I been Christine I would have stayed with him in a second. "Yes, it is. I don't want anyone to know who my parents are, they'd know I wasn't who I said I was if they did. I keep my parent's memory well enough without people knowing who they are." I had my composure back now and was thankful for it, I didn't want to seem weak, but he had seen me at my most vulnerable so I don't know why it mattered so much." You...you rescued me from Lachenel didn't you? Is he dead?" I've been at the Opera House for years and knew all the stories of the Phantom, I wasn't afraid though, in fact, part of my hoped that he had killed that man.

"No. I have made the mistake of killing before, I will not do it again." I think he was trying to reassure me, to make sure I wasn't afraid of him. I almost laughed, if only he knew.

"Oh, no, it's not that I'm afraid. I wouldn't have minded, but that would be difficult to explain wouldn't it." I smiled, it seemed so easy with him for some reason. I think it was that he understood what it was like to have to hide all the time.

"Your uncle and your friend Josephine know I'm still alive. The managers will know very soon as well."

I smiled even wider, finally Josie would get what she deserved." You intend to send them a letter telling them to let Josie be prima Dona?"

He smiled in return, he looked so kind, even behind the mask, it was strange, but I think I started loving him then, when he did that for me." Yes."

"Oh, Monsieur le Fantome, thank you, thank you so much." I walked up to him, he was only a little taller than me, and hugged him, a little embarrassed, but I didn't care really, I wanted to show him my gratitude. He seemed a little stiff at first but then he returned the embrace. We stayed like that for a minute until I realized that this was a little inappropriate, I pulled away, wishing I didn't have to." I...I'm sorry, it's just that, well, Josie deserves it and I'm so happy that she'll be prima Dona now."

He shook his head, he seemed as reluctant to let go as I did." Think nothing of it Mademoiselle Reyer. Now, perhaps you should change? You've been asleep for quite a while. There are clothes at the foot of your bed." He turned to leave, but I didn't want him to, so I called out, rather stupidly I think.

"Oh, Monsieur le Fantome, please, call me Alyx, or Alyxandra if you prefer. Mademoiselle Reyer sounds too...formal."

He turned around, there was a slight smile on his face again and I felt myself falling for him more." Then you must call me Erik. I will see you shortly Alyx." He turned and left and I felt my heart soar as I tried out his name in my head, over and over. I dressed quickly, his name running through my mind like a mantra or a prayer, _Erik, Erik, Erik._


	4. Chapter 4

_As the Outcast Hears_

~Alyx POV

I turned back to the bed I had been in. I still didn't know for how long. At the foot of it lay the one dress I owned, a green cotton one that had been my mothers, and a letter, presumably from Erik.

_Dear Mademoiselle Reyer,__  
__I am sorry you must wake up under such circumstances, confusing as I'm sure they must be. I assure you that no harm will come to you here. Indeed I brought you here specifically to prevent such an occurrence.__  
__I apologize for not being here when you awake, but this most likely means that I am either sleeping myself, or preparing something for this very eventuality. In any case, I hope you will not be afraid to be here. It is very nice to have some company.__  
__I remain, good mademoiselle,__  
__Your obedient servant,__  
__O.G.__  
_

I smiled as I read the note. It was very sweet and very kind of him to do this for me. I folded it up and held it to my chest before putting it back down and changing into the dress.

After I was dressed I slipped the note into the bodice of my dress and went to the mirror that hung on the wall to pull my longer-than-usual hair back in its normal cord. When I saw how like the pictures of my mother when she was younger I looked I stopped though and decided to leave it down for once. I shook my hair out and decided to go find Erik.

When I found him he was sitting in front of a magnificent pipe organ. He looked like he was thinking so I moved quietly until I sat down next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

He jumped a little then turned and smiled at me. "A musical piece I've been working on for about a year now."  
I smiled. "Really? Nothing like _Don Juan_?"

"No, not on such a large scale. Similar purpose though." He stopped and stood up. "You've been asleep for three days, you must be hungry." He led me to a small table set with some cold cuts of meat and a slice of bread. "I'm sorry, it's not much."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Thank you. This is very kind of you."

He smiled. "It's nothing."

I ate quickly, I was ravenous. When I finished I pushed away. "Why do all of this for me? Why bring me down here?"

He had sat down some time ago, but I hadn't noticed; as intent on the food as I was. "I...I've been watching you since you were refurbishing your room and I heard you singing. I...I thought now would be a good time to...intervene." He seemed embarrassed about watching me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you for intervening. If you hadn't I'd probably be dead." I reached out and lay my hand on his. "So you've been watching me all this time? I redid my room over a year ago. Fortunately it wasn't burned by the fire, but I couldn't live in it for years while they were rebuilding the place."

"Yes. I...I was wandering the old passage ways that riddle the Opera House and found my way to your mirror. I heard you sing for the first time then. It was...beautiful. I wondered how I could not have heard it before if you've been at the Opera House long."

I nodded. "Very long. At least it seems so sometimes. My parents died in an accident when I was about ten, that was seven years ago. I came here to live with my uncle, my mother's brother. I talked him in to letting me work in the stables. This was before M. Lachenel turned into a drunk of course." I stopped. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you terribly."

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I was merely wondering...would you mind singing with me, just this once?"

I smiled. "It would be an honor Erik. But you make it sound like I won't be coming back. Is this true?"

He looked started. "No, not if you want to. But I must ask you, when you do come back, to wait for me at your mirror, the passages can be...treacherous."

"Alright. I promise." He nodded and offered me his hand, gently leading me over to the pipe organ. He pulled one of the softer chairs over for me to sit in, which I was thankful for since I felt the bruise on my back very keenly after sitting for so long.

He begins to play the finale song from _Don Juan_ and I smiled, I had always loved this song, and to be singing it now with him was wonderful beyond imagining.

_"You have come here__  
__in pursuit of__  
__your deepest urge,__  
__in pursuit of__  
__that wish,__  
__which till now__  
__has been silent,__  
__silent . . .__  
__I have brought you,__  
__that our passions__  
__may fuse and merge -__  
__in your mind__  
__you've already__  
__succumbed to me__  
__dropped all defenses__  
__completely succumbed to me -__  
__now you are here with me:__  
__no second thoughts,__  
__you've decided,__  
__decided . . .__  
__Past the point__  
__of no return -__  
__no backward glances:__  
__our games of make-believe__  
__are at an end . . .__  
__Past all thought__  
__of "if" or "when" -__  
__no use resisting:__  
__abandon thought,__  
__and let the dream__  
__descend . . .__  
__What raging fire__  
__shall flood the soul?__  
__What rich desire__  
__unlocks its door?__  
__What sweet seduction__  
__lies before__  
__us . . .?__  
__Past the point__  
__of no return,__  
__the final threshold -__  
__what warm,__  
__unspoken secrets__  
__will we learn?__  
__Beyond the point__  
__of no return . . ."__  
_

I took a deep breath, his voice was intoxicating. "_You have brought me__  
__to that moment__  
__where words run dry,__  
__to that moment__  
__where speech__  
__disappears__  
__into silence,__  
__silence . . .__  
__I have come here,__  
__hardly knowing__  
__the reason why . . .__  
__In my mind,__  
__I've already__  
__imagined our__  
__bodies entwining__  
__defenseless and silent -__  
__and now I am__  
__here with you:__  
__no second thoughts,__  
__I've decided,__  
__decided . . .__  
__Past the point__  
__of no return -__  
__no going back now:__  
__our passion-play__  
__has now, at last,__  
__begun . . .__  
__Past all thought__  
__of right or wrong -__  
__one final question:__  
__how long should we__  
__two wait, before__  
__we're one . . .?__  
__When will the blood__  
__begin to race__  
__the sleeping bud__  
__burst into bloom?__  
__When will the flames,__  
__at last, consume__  
__us . . .?"__  
_

We both turned to look at each other at exactly the same moment, our eyes locking for the final duet part. We sang in perfect unison, my voice not quite as high as Christine's perhaps, but still singing in perfect harmony with his. _"Past the point__  
__of no return__  
__the final threshold -__  
__the bridge__  
__is crossed, so stand__  
__and watch it burn . . .__  
__We've passed the point__  
__of no return . . ."_ I knew what came next and I moved to get up. He caught my hand gently in one of his though.  
I heard him singing softly, under his breath.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ... __  
__Lead me, save me from my solitude ... __  
__Say you want me with you, here beside you ... __  
__Anywhere you go let me go too -"__  
_

I smiled and picked up the last line, the one he was hesitating to sing, replacing Christine's name with his.  
_"Erik, that's all I ask of you."__  
_

He let go of my hand and I was afraid that I had gone too far, let him know my feelings too soon. I stood and whispered to him, "I'm sorry." Without another word I went back to the room he had given me and lay down on it crying.

~Erik POV

I sat at the organ, waiting for Alyx to finish changing when she sat down next to me." What are you thinking about?" Her voice was soft, as if she was hesitant to disturb me.

To my shame I jumped slightly, startled." A musical piece I've been working on for about a year now."

She smiled gently. "Really? Nothing like _Don Juan_?"

"No, not on such a large scale. Similar purpose though." I stopped quickly, surely she knew that one of the main purposes of_ Don Juan_ was to show my love for Christine." You've been asleep for three days, you must be hungry." I got up and led her to my small kitchen, I had laid out some meat and bread for her while she dressed. "I'm sorry, it's not much."

She shook her head, seemingly amazed that I was doing this." No, it's fine. Thank you. This is very kind of you."

I smiled at her, she made it remarkably easy to smile. "It's nothing."

I sat down with her while she ate. She did so very quickly. When she was done she looked at me. "Why do all of this for me? Why bring me down here?"

I was a little embarrassed to admit this. I didn't necessarily have to but I felt like I owed her the truth. "I...I've been watching you since you were refurbishing your room and I heard you singing. I...I thought now would be a good time to...intervene."

She smiled kindly at me. I thought at the time that she smiled more at me than everyone I had ever known combined, even my mother. "Thank you for intervening. If you hadn't I'd probably be dead." She reached out and lay her hand on my hand that was on the table. "So you've been watching me all this time? I redid my room over a year ago. Fortunately it wasn't burned by the fire, but I couldn't live in it for years while they were rebuilding the place."

"Yes. I...I was wandering the old passage ways that riddle the Opera House and found my way to your mirror. I heard you sing for the first time then. It was...beautiful. I wondered how I could not have heard it before if you've been at the Opera House long." I knew why though. Before I had been infatuated with Christine. I would never have worked though, she thought I was a monster, like everyone else.

She nodded. "Very long. At least it seems so sometimes. My parents died in an accident when I was about ten, that was seven years ago. I came here to live with my uncle, my mother's brother. I talked him in to letting me work in the stables. This was before M. Lachenel turned into a drunk of course." She stopped. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you terribly."

I shook my head gently, I actually was enjoying getting to know her in a normal way. "No, not at all. I was merely wondering...would you mind singing with me, just this once?"

I smiled. "It would be an honor Erik. But you make it sound like I won't be coming back. Is this true?"

I was startled, and I know it showed. I was surprised that anyone, especially her, would want to come back down here. "No, not if you want to. But I must ask you, when you do come back, to wait for me at your mirror, the passages can be...treacherous."

"Alright. I promise."

I nodded and offered her my hand to lead her to the organ. I brought one of the softer chairs I had for her to sit in, knowing she would be feeling her bruises by now. I played _Point of No Return_ from _Don Juan_. She knew the song by heart.

She got up to leave when she thought the song was over but I grabbed her hand gently, keeping her in her seat. I sang the next part under my breath, a little afraid of what she would do if she heard._ "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime ... __  
__Lead me, save me from my solitude ... __  
__Say you want me with you, here beside you ... __  
__Anywhere you go let me go too -"__  
_

She smiled gently and sang the line I was hesitating on, but not quite as I had expected. _"Erik, that's all I ask off you."__  
_

I was so surprised I let go of her hand. How could someone like her love someone like me? She mistook my surprise for rejection and stood. She whispered "I'm sorry" and left. I sat there for a moment, utterly unsure what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_As the Outcast Hears_

~Alyx POV

I had my face buried in the pillows of my bed, well, the bed Erik gave me. I was sobbing into them, rather uncontrollably. I was almost positive that I had lost him. _Damn damn damn!_ Uncle would have scolded me if he knew I used those words, but I didn't care, this seemed a good time to use them.

I heard Erik's soft footsteps enter the room and I buried my face even deeper in the pillows. I felt the bed depress under his weight as he sat down and his hand lay on my back, well out of the way of my bruise. "You'll suffocate if you stay like that you know." His voice was soft and kind, and I thought I detected a hint of love in it.

I pulled my face out of the pillows. "So?"

"So, I don't want that to happen. I brought you down here to keep you out of harm's way remember?" He moved to face me. "If you're sorry about revealing how you felt, don't be." He paused and took both of my hands in his, looking down at them before looking back in my eyes. "I love you Alyx."

I swear to the god I don't believe in, my heart stopped, I thought I had misheard him. "Sorry?"

"I love you." He raised my hands and gently kissed them.

My tears dried almost instantly. "Erik, I love you too." I sat up and threw my arms around his. "I love you too. I always have, even when people said you were a monster I didn't believe them. I love you so much."

He buried his face in my shoulder. "Oh mon ange, you have no idea how long I've waited for someone to say that to me."

"Sorry it was so long in coming. I hope I can make it up to you."

"Oh," he smiled, a mischievous look in his eye, "I'm sure I'll think of something."

~Erik POV

When I walked into Alyx's room after having sorted out my thoughts she was laying on her bed face down sobbing. She heard me coming and buried her face even deeper. I sat down next to her and lay my hand on her back. "You'll suffocate if you stay like that you know." I know the love I was feeling leaked out into my voice, but I didn't care, she needed to know.

She lifted her face from the mass of pillows, her hair slightly mussed. "So?"

"So, I don't want that to happen. I brought you down here to keep you out of harm's way remember?" I moved so that I was sitting in front of her, so that she could see me. "If you're sorry about revealing how you felt, don't be." I paused before I said it, taking her hands in mine. They felt so right there. "I love you Alyx."

Her eyes went wide, the surprise registering on her face, her head tilted to the side. "Sorry?"

"I love you." I didn't mind repeating it. I lifted her hands gently and pressed them to my lips, so soft even after working in the stables.

Her tears dried, leaving marks down her face that I longed to brush off but I didn't want to let go of her hands. "Erik, I love you too. "She sat up, pulling herself closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you too. I always have, even when people said you were a monster I didn't believe them. I love you so much."

I buried my face deep in her shoulder, smelling the sweet scent of her hair."Oh mon ange, you have no idea how long I've waited for someone to say that to me." It felt like my heart would explode from this joy. I had never imagined this kind of happiness for myself.

"Sorry it was so long in coming. I hope I can make it up to you."

"Oh," I smiled. "I'm sure I'll think of something."


	6. Chapter 6

_As the Outcast Hears_

Alyx POV~ 

It had been a few days since I had woken up, but Erik was still hesitant to let me return to my room since I was still having brief dizzy spells when I stood up. They were happening less and less frequently but he didn't want me falling and getting hurt when he wasn't around to help me.  
The bruise on my back was healing nicely according to him, and he'd brought down more clothes for me so I wasn't constantly wearing the same thing. Fortunately most were pants and shirts, although he about fell off his bench at the organ when I first walked out of my room in them, even though he had seen me in them before. 

On the 4th night after I woke up Erik played me a lullaby on his organ before I fell asleep. As I was drifting off he came in and kissed me gently on the forehead, a gesture that reminded me vividly of my parents. Maybe that was what triggered the dream... 

_I stood in the doorway and stared at the rising flames. I saw the flames licking at the bright wallpaper in our living room. I ran into the house, even though I knew I should be running away. I had to find my parents.__  
_

_I ran and ran, but barely felt like I moved. Finally I got to my parents' room, the flames around me rising even higher. I rammed into the door, the __charred wood gave way easily. My parents were on the floor, crawling towards the door, but every time I moved to get closer to them the flames burst up around them, although they never seemed to get burned. After another high burst the scene changed and I was staring at my parents' burned corpses. I screamed.__  
_

I sat up in bed, still screaming and in a cold sweat. Erik ran into the room in the next second, his chest bare and his mask off. I didn't even noticed. I just got up out of bed and started sobbing into his shoulder. 

He gently rubbed my back as he guided me back to bed. "What happened cherie?" 

"I...I had a...a nightmare." I hiccupped between sobs. 

"I can tell that cherie, what kind of nightmare?" I told him, explaining the discrepancies between my dream and what had actually happened. My parents had already been dead when I had found them for example, and there hadn't been much left of their bodies after the fire had been put out, they had been in bed, most likely, the chief fireman had said, they had never woken up. I had hoped that this was true. 

I shuddered re-telling it. "I'm sorry I woke you up Erik. I...I'll let you go back to sleep now." 

Erik shook his head. "I wasn't asleep yet cherie. I was just getting ready." He pulled away. "I should put my mask on if I'm going to stay though. I don't want to give you more nightmares." 

"No, please. I don't mind, just don't leave me right now. Please?" I tightened my hold on him, burying my face in his shoulder. "Could you stay here tonight, please?" 

He sighed, "Alright, if it will help you sleep, I will stay." 

"Thank you cher, thank you so much." 

He nodded and covered both of us up. "Of course mon ange. Anything for you." 

I curled up against him and fell asleep, no more to dream. 

Erik POV~ 

I had played a lullaby for Alyx and kissed her goodnight some time ago and had been working on a piece for her, I realized that it was getting late and so I stopped. I was getting ready for bed, I had already removed my mask and begun to change when I heard Alyx scream from her room. I ran in, not stopping to put my mask back on. I ran to her and took her in my arms as she sobbed into my shoulder. "What happened cherie?" I gently rubbed her back and helped her back to bed. 

"I...I had a...a nightmare." She hiccupped between sobs. My face contorted in sorrow, I hated that I hadn't been there to chase it off. 

"I can tell that cherie, what kind of nightmare?" She told me, in the process explaining how her parents had died. She shuddered a little and cried more. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up Erik. I...I'll let you go back to sleep now." 

I shook my head and held her a little tighter. "I wasn't asleep yet cherie. I was just getting ready. "I pulled away gently. "I should put my mask on if I'm going to stay though. I don't want to give you more nightmares." I was berating myself a little that I hadn't thought to do that, I hoped I hadn't scared her. 

"No, please. I don't mind, just don't leave me right now. Please?" She held me tighter and pressed her face against my shoulder. She was still shaking, I wished there was something I could do to make her feel better. "Could you stay here tonight, please?" 

I sighed, it seemed my prayer had been answered, "Alright, if it will help you sleep, I will stay." 

"Thank you cher, thank you so much." 

I nodded, happy that she had called me that, no one ever had before, and covered the two of us up.

I held her tightly, almost afraid that this was a dream and that if I let go I would wake up to find her gone. "Of course mon ange. Anything for you." 

She curled up against me and fell asleep quickly, while I simply lay there next to her for some time before falling into a light sleep, so that if she were to have another nightmare I would be there to help.


	7. Chapter 7

~Alyx POV 

I woke up slowly to feel Erik's arm draped over my stomach. I sighed and rolled over to face him. He was still asleep, I could see the right side of his face clearly, but it didn't frighten me; he looked so peaceful in sleep, and he had been so kind to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek gently. He stirred and woke. "Good morning mon ange." I smiled again. 

His first reaction was for his hand to fly up to cover his face. I caught it halfway there and held it against my own face. "None of that. Now, aren't you going to wish me good morning?" 

Erik laughed a little. "Of course. Good morning darling. Did you sleep well the second time?" 

I nuzzled my face into his chest. "Yes, thank you for staying. I haven't slept that well in years. Not since...not since my parents died." I smiled up at him. "You know something Erik? I haven't felt as safe as I do with you since my parents died." 

Erik's face contorted gently. "Why is that cheri?" 

I sighed and buried my face against him again. "I...I'm not...supposed to talk about it. Uncle said it was...better for me not to." In truth I didn't like to think about it, at all. It was too terrifying. 

"Please cheri?" Erik's voice was strained a little; I could tell he was worried. His voice took on the same tone when I had almost fallen the day before. 

"Nugghhh, I'm not...it's...fine." I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, not even Josephine knew, and I told her almost everything. "I'm not supposed to exist anymore." 

~Erik POV 

"I'm not supposed to exist anymore." I could hardly believe what I had just heard. 

"What do you mean cheri?" I lay my hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to me. 

"I'm not supposed to have survived the fire that killed my parents. We were all supposed to have died. That's one reason I pretended to be a boy, why I use my uncle's name instead of my father's. Uncle, he said that it would be best if I did that; well, not pretend to be a boy, but the other part. Incase the person who killed my parents tried to finish what they started. I disappeared. No one I used to know even knows I'm still alive. I have a grave and everything, right between my parents."  
I shuddered to think that this young woman, the one I loved so much could have been burned to a cinder by someone so long ago, could be buried in one of the cemeteries in Paris. "How?" I wasn't really sure what I meant, it just came out. 

"The fire chief spread the word that I had been totally incinerated, nothing left, I was so young. I attended my own funeral as my cousin Alyxander Reyer. I put a flower on my own coffin and those of my parents. I watched Alyxandra be interred next to her parents. But she never died, I'm still here. I just have to hide, hide in plain sight." She looked up at me. "That's why I always loved you, why I always felt such sympathy. I know what it's like to hide. I know what it's like to live so that no one sees you." 

I held her close, pulling her tightly to me. I couldn't stand the thought that anything might happen to her. "I love you, and I will do whatever I can to protect you. I promise Alyx, no harm will come to you." 

She smiled and kissed me gently. "I know." She gently pulled away and got up. "Come on, get dressed. I want to show you something."


	8. Chapter 8

~Alyx POV 

I got up and pulled on a pair of pants and a white shirt, not bothering with the bloody corset, I hated it anyway. I pulled my hair back and put a coat and cloak on. I smiled when I saw Erik in the main area of his lair. "Do you have a way to get to the cemetery near Notre Dame without being noticed?" 

Erik smiled. "I'm the Opera Ghost cheri, I can get anywhere without being noticed." 

I smiled and laughed. "Of course." 

He took my hand and led me down a twisting tunnel to a door. He looked back and closed my cloak more tightly around me; I had assumed it would be at least a little chilly since it was early winter.  
We came out about half a block from the cemetery. I smiled briefly and then led him to a small secluded spot in the cemetery. There three headstones marked the places where my parents and my name were buried. 

I looked down at the middle stone. _Alyxandra Marie Chevalier 1848 - 1858 _"You see Erik. Right there. The little girl that I was is no more. She's been dead and buried for ten years." I looked at the other two stones. _Jean-Louis Chevalier_, _Anita Louise Chevalier nee Reyer_. I felt tears begin to build. "Why did they have to die? Why didn't I die with them? Why did they leave me alone?" I fell to my knees and wept. I felt Erik's hand on my shoulder. 

"Perhaps so you could meet me? Perhaps it was destiny?" He sounded so sad, I could hardly bear it. 

"Oh cher. Oh...oh..." I started crying harder. "Don't sound so sad. Oh god, I can't bear to hear you sad. I love you. I'm so happy to have met you. I know that's why I'm still alive, so that I could meet you." I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you. I do. You understand though, don't you, that you can't ever tell anyone who I am? Not until we're married, if we get married." I amended that last part on reflex. "I...I still don't think it's safe."  
He nodded. "I understand. Just remember. I will never let anything happen to you. 

~Erik POV 

I led her from the cemetery and back to my lair. I knew that I would have to return her soon, but that was the least of my worries. What she had said had struck a chord. No one could truly know who she was until we were married. Her amendment to that statement had made me think, did she want to get married? I knew that I couldn't easily imagine a better future than with her by my side, but I didn't know if she would want that. After all, I was the infamous Opera Ghost. Who would want to marry me? 

I would wait, I decided on the winding walk back to my lair. I would wait until I knew for sure that she would agree, I couldn't bear to be rejected again. I loved her and knew I wouldn't survive losing her. 

When we returned to my lair I helped her remove her cloak and coat. Her muscles were still stiff, but she hadn't had any dizzy spells yet, I would need to return her soon. 

"Erik?" 

"Yes love?" 

"I have to go soon don't I?" It was as if she had read my mind. 

"Most likely cheri. Your uncle and friend will be worried. Speaking of which, I must write that note." I moved over to my desk and picked up a pen and sheet of paper. 

"Can I stay a few more days, please?" She sounded so sad it almost broke my heart. 

"Of course love. Of course." I turned and took her in my arms. "Never forget, even when you're out in the world, your angel is always with you, I am always with you. No matter what." 

She started to cry a little. "Thank you Erik. Thank you so much. I love you." 

I smiled and held her closer. "I love you too cheri, avec tout ma cour." 

She nodded. "Avec tout ma cour."


	9. Chapter 9

~Erik POV 

The next morning I awoke to find the bed next to me empty and music drifting in through the open doorway. Violin, Alyx had to be playing. 

I got up out of the bed, leaving the room before putting my mask or shirt on. I recognized the music, it was Lacrymosa, from Mozart's Requiem. 

I found Alyx standing by the shore of the lake in the dress I had first brought down for her. I walked up behind her, seeing that she was entranced by the music that, despite the fact that it had already been written, seemed to be pouring from her soul. 

As I got closer I could hear her singing softly along with the music.  
"_Lacrymosa dies illa, qua resurget ex favilla judicandus homo reus.__  
__Huic ergo parce Deus, pie Jesu Domine, dona eis requiem! Amen!_" 

I smiled and stood next to her. "I didn't know you played." 

She sighed. "Yes, mother wanted me to perform. That's why she named my Uncle my godfather instead of one of my other relations. She wanted me to sing in the Opera, even after it became clear that I would never get a leading role because of my voice." She still hadn't stopped playing. "It's the curse of the alto, you know, we don't get good parts. I can sing soprano because I had training to do so, but it hurts after long periods of time." She stopped playing and put down the violin, handing it to me. "That's why I didn't want to become a chorus girl. It reminded me too much of my mother. I couldn't bear that at the time..." She looked away, "It's the anniversary next week. I'll be gone to clean their graves and mine all day. It's my duty, Uncle used to do it, but then his legs started bothering him and he couldn't go out in the cold anymore. I just thought I'd let you know, since I'll be back among the rest of the world by then." They way she said 'the rest of the world' sounded almost disdainful and more upset and afraid. 

"What is it cheri?" I set the violin down on a near-by table and wrapped my arms around her. 

"I don't want to leave. I'm so afraid of what might happen. What if Uncle hasn't suggested the managers fire Lachenel? What if...what if _he_ comes back?" 

"He?" 

She nodded. "The man who killed my parents. He doesn't know that I still live, but if he did..." She trailed off and I saw tears standing in her eyes. 

"Who and why cheri, who would want to kill your parents?" 

She swallowed. "A colleague of my father's. My father was in politics. This colleague didn't agree with my father's stance on things. So he did the easiest thing possible, he got rid of him. I saw him out the window, but the police didn't have any other evidence of arson, so they couldn't convict him. He's the father of an old friend. One who came to our funeral, the son wept while the father smiled at our tombstones." The tears started sliding down her face. 

I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "I will keep you safe cheri. I promise. I could never let anything happen to you. I don't know how I would live without you." 

"You managed alright before...even after Christine left. I was surprised you were still with us, surprised to get the rose. I thought you'd left or were dead." 

I sighed, "I might as well have been for years. I wandered the tunnels and passages like a ghost, avoiding the workers. I didn't have the heart for music, I ate very little, I slept even less." I smiled at her. "Then I heard your voice through the mirror one day, and it changed. I felt the music again, I could sleep without the pain, without the sadness. You healed me Alyx, before you even knew me." 

She stopped crying and looked at me. "You know what? You healed me too really, this is just the depression that always hits this time of year. I used to be like this all the time. I mean really, constantly. I was the same way. I didn't sing much, I stopped playing music, I actually smashed my violin, but it was a cheap child's piece." She sighed. "I love you Erik." She smiled up at me. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need something to eat. I'm going to go make some breakfast." She gently pulled away from me and walked into the kitchen. 

~Alyx POV 

I stood in the kitchen, fixing some eggs for my breakfast. I could still feel tears, but they didn't threaten my balance anymore. It was the normal depression and fear now, nothing more, nothing I hadn't handled for years. 

I continued to cook and suddenly felt it hit again. I wept, uncontrollably. I at least had the sense to take the eggs off the fire. I fell to my knees, no, this was worse than past years. Now I was afraid of losing Erik the way I had lost my parents. 

He heard me crying and came in, picking me up gently and laying me on the divan near the organ. "Mon ange, what is it? What's wrong?" 

I flung my arms around him and pulled him to me. "Don't leave me, I can't lose you, I can't, don't leave me." My words ripped out of me, tearing their way out painfully. 

"I won't my angel, my darling, I promise. I can't, I told you." 

"Please, don't let anything happen to you. I've already lost the first half of my life, I can't lose you. I held back loving you because I couldn't risk losing you. I'm willing to risk it now, but please, please, please promise me that you'll be careful, that you won't let anything happen to you. Please?" 

He pushed me back slightly to dry my tears. "I swear to you, by everything that I hold dear, including you my dearest that I will do everything in my power to keep myself, and you, safe." 

I smiled through my tears. "Thank you cher, thank you so much." 

"Of course my love, anything for you."


End file.
